Mitchell Sports Superstars/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Sports Superstars. =Nintendo Switch credits= BANDAI NAMCO Studios General Director *Naohiro Hayashi Directors *Hidenori Yamauchi *Mitsuo Kashiwagi *Masamichi Yamazaki *Shintaro Kiyota *Kenji Fujioka *Reiko Kitao Programming Director *Sangbae Nam Art Director *Takanori Ikezawa Sound Director *Tomomitsu Kaneko Animation Director *Yousuke Naitou Game Design *Hideyuki Shibamoto *Yusuke Shigeta *Toshiyuki Sugiura *Junji Sendai *Katsuki Sugamoto *Naoyuki Ishikawa *Yoshiteru Shibuya *Naotake Kanda *Yuka Matsuzaki *Aira Uematsu *Toshio Sato Programming *Takeharu Komazaki *Katsutoshi Sato *Takeo Sakai *Shinki Kagawa *Yoshitaka Maeda *Kazuaki Usami *Takahiro Fukuda *Yoshiaki Nakamura *Akihiro Nakamura *Ryo Kojima *Ryosuke Ohata *Yositsugu Maekawa *Masaaki Komatsu *Nobuaki Suzuki *Takahiro Nozawa *Yuki Nakamura *Naomi Matsunobe *Tomoaki Kumasaka *Eiji Kobayashi Cinematics *Ryo Kimura Character Modeling *Masatsugu Furusawa *Kensuke Takahashi *Takaharu Tanaka *Masaki Aso *Masaya Kiriyama Technical Design *Tetsuya Kono Character Animation *Chiharu Hayashi *Daisuke Ito *Fumie Gotou *Nobuhiro Nakamoto *Norikatsu Yoshikawa *Hiroyuki Hatanaka *Hironori Yamaguchi *Momoko Chiba *Eriko Yamada *Hiroki Minami *Edward Quah *Sam Choon Tatt *Alex Ong *Shannan Wong *Winnie Soo *Satoshi Kawamura *Ryosuke Sakurai *Hitomi Watanabe *Yuhei Sakurai *Masaya Akiyama Field Modeling *Keiichi Hirota *Taku Matsuda *Mami Takata *Daisuke Kataoka *Kazuhiro Saito *Megumi Kagisaki *Ryota Mori *Akiyoshi Hoshi *Yuji Edamura *Chiharu Motoyama *Ryuichiro Aikawa *Kiyotaka Ujiie UI Design *Hideomi Hashima *Mitsuko Okabe *Kouichi Taruishi *Chiharu Suzuki *Tomoki Moriya *Arisa Ueda *Yukari Tanaka *Mayumi Kimura *Sayaka Fujino *Tomohiro Takei *Yoko Asari Effects Design *Takahiko Kakefuda *Mika Ikegami Sound *Kyoko Miyakura *Shiori Miyazawa Movie Editor *Masaru Tsujiyama Artwork *Keisuke Nakamura *Kentaro Yokokawa *Kotomi Negishi *Masaya Okada *Tamami Ishikawa *Carlson Woon *Arist Xiong Progress Management *Takashi Nakagawa *Tadashi Sato *Kanako Kakino *Yoshito Higuchi *Yoshinobu Shimada *Yu Otsuka *Tetsuya Ōtaguro *Shōji Nakamura *Shinichi Ikeda *Kazuhito Koizumi *Yoshiyuki Aiuchi *Jin-ichiro Okuda Technical Support *Hiroyuki Kato *Tomoatsu Nagafuji *Shogo Nakamura Testing Support *Takeshi Yokoyama *Keigo Suzuki *Kentaro Ikegami *Kiyohiro Kobayashi Translation *Goh Yingxi *Koh Yong Qiang Development Cooperation *BANDAI NAMCO Studios Singapore Pte. Ltd. *Drill Corporation *TRI‑CRESCENDO Inc. *TechnoBooster co.ltd. *HEXADRIVE Inc. *AJP Games Inc. *Mox Co. Ltd. *LANCARSE Ltd. *Lemon Sky Animation Sdn Bhd Special Thanks (BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc.) *Takeshi Azuma *Natsuko Taki *Satoshi Nakamura *Kouta Ochiai *Miki Fujii *Yoshihiro Kurohata *Hiroto Fushimi *Yasushi Omori *Shigeru Yokoyama *Hajime Nakatani Special Thanks (BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc.) *Tomoaki Imanishi *Satoshi Oshita Special Thanks *Hiroshi Satori *Shonosuke Morisue *Masaya Takahashi *Keita Yokoyama *Hideo Yoshizawa Producer *Fumihiro Suzuki General Producer *Masaya Kobayashi CAMELOT Game Design Lead *Hiroyuki Takahashi *Shugo Takahashi Director *Shugo Takahashi Art Director *Satoshi Tamai Sound Director *Masaaki Uno Assistant Director *Yūsuke Sugimoto Game Design *Norisumi Osawa *Syota Iwadate Programming Lead *Haruki Kodera *Yutaka Yamamoto Programming *Haruki Ooe *Tessei Araki *Yoshinori Nishitani *Masayuki Matsumiya *Akira Koike *Masatoshi Muto *Masayuki Meichi Technical Support *Akiko Sato *Kenji Numaya Technical Supervisor *Yasuhiro Taguchi Graphic Design *Fumihide Aoki *Teppei Kamata *Minami Iwaki *Junko Nakada *Mai Sogo *Mari Nakayama *Mifuyu Kamihashira *Asuka Aoki *Kouji Kobayashi *Yumi Iwata *Kasumi Nakazawa *Hiroto Nakashima *Kasumi Arai Sound Effects & Coordination *Masaaki Uno Producers *Hiroyuki Takahashi *Shugo Takahashi VOICES Voices *Charles Martinet, Samantha Kelly, Deanna Mustard, Kenny James, Caety Sagoian, Sanae Uchida, Takashi Nagasako, Laura Faye Smith, Katsumi Suzuki, Kazumi Totaka, Robert Tunstall, Maxime Jost, Camilo Alba Navarro, Wolfgang Weber, Giuseppe Tangerini, Alberto Arias Pérez, Carsten Harmans, Scott Burns, Bernard Debaeyne, Michael Deckner, Marco Balzarotti, Jesús Rodríguez López, Billy Berghammer, Virgile Boulendet Moussi, Sacha Munsell, David Caussèque, Alessandro Pagano, Michael Frisch, Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón, Tomomitsu Kaneko, Sam Robertson, Hélène Bisson-Pelland, Pamela Waters, Sabrina Jouillat, Giovanna Canta, Andrea Jaehn, Canela Rodal, Nynke van der Sluis MUSIC Music *Motoi Sakuraba Quantic Lab Managing Director *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Producer *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap Project Manager *Raluca Maria Fatol Testers *Adina Denisa Veres *Adrian Alexandru Moldoveanu *Alexei Nastas *Alin Octav Buzgau *Beata Sedevi *Beniamin Emanuel Deaj *Bernadett Jurj *Bogdan Puiu *Catalin Mihai Muresan *Dragos Adrian Somlea *Inês Martins Ferreira *Teodor Sechei *Vlad Sergiu David Localization *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Andrea Pezzillo *Félix Benard *Inês Martins Ferreira *Maria Pavlovscaia *Norbert Miklos Normac *Patrick Marek Targónski *Vlad Andrei Jurca THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Console Programming *Marcin Kamiński Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Team *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic AB *Nik Blower *Erik Stenberg *Mikael Brodén Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Nickelodeon 2017 Kids' Choice Sports Team *Hamish Hamilton *Done and Dusted *Jay Schmalholz *Shelly Sumpter Gillyard *Constance Schwartz *Michael Strahan Credits Testing & Quality Assurance *THQ Nordic AB Publishing Group *Nickelodeon/Viacom Family *DIGITAL Hearts Co. Ltd. *Quantic Lab Product Testing *Quantic Lab Quality Assurance Progress Supervison Kazuyuki Gofuku Special Thanks Koichiro Hirano, Kazuki Tsukuda, Mitsuo Iwamoto, Ryuji Hamaguchi, Mizuki Ebihara, Yuichiro Ushijima, Masato Kise, Kevin Murray, Vincent Ngo, Zac Evans, Anna Johnson, Daniel Peterson, Sean Taylor Producers Toshiharu Izuno, Shinya Saito, Keisuke Terasaki, Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer Tatsumi Kimishima . . *© 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Sports Superstars and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan KK. Software excessively published by THQ Nordic Gmbh, Austria. developed by Camelot Software Planning/BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. All rights reserved. =PS4, Xbox One & PC credits= BANDAI NAMCO Studios General Director *Naohiro Hayashi Directors *Hidenori Yamauchi *Mitsuo Kashiwagi *Masamichi Yamazaki *Shintaro Kiyota *Kenji Fujioka *Reiko Kitao Programming Director *Sangbae Nam Art Director *Takanori Ikezawa Sound Director *Tomomitsu Kaneko Animation Director *Yousuke Naitou Game Design *Hideyuki Shibamoto *Yusuke Shigeta *Toshiyuki Sugiura *Junji Sendai *Katsuki Sugamoto *Naoyuki Ishikawa *Yoshiteru Shibuya *Naotake Kanda *Yuka Matsuzaki *Aira Uematsu *Toshio Sato Programming *Takeharu Komazaki *Katsutoshi Sato *Takeo Sakai *Shinki Kagawa *Yoshitaka Maeda *Kazuaki Usami *Takahiro Fukuda *Yoshiaki Nakamura *Akihiro Nakamura *Ryo Kojima *Ryosuke Ohata *Yositsugu Maekawa *Masaaki Komatsu *Nobuaki Suzuki *Takahiro Nozawa *Yuki Nakamura *Naomi Matsunobe *Tomoaki Kumasaka *Eiji Kobayashi Cinematics *Ryo Kimura Character Modeling *Masatsugu Furusawa *Kensuke Takahashi *Takaharu Tanaka *Masaki Aso *Masaya Kiriyama Technical Design *Tetsuya Kono Character Animation *Chiharu Hayashi *Daisuke Ito *Fumie Gotou *Nobuhiro Nakamoto *Norikatsu Yoshikawa *Hiroyuki Hatanaka *Hironori Yamaguchi *Momoko Chiba *Eriko Yamada *Hiroki Minami *Edward Quah *Sam Choon Tatt *Alex Ong *Shannan Wong *Winnie Soo *Satoshi Kawamura *Ryosuke Sakurai *Hitomi Watanabe *Yuhei Sakurai *Masaya Akiyama Field Modeling *Keiichi Hirota *Taku Matsuda *Mami Takata *Daisuke Kataoka *Kazuhiro Saito *Megumi Kagisaki *Ryota Mori *Akiyoshi Hoshi *Yuji Edamura *Chiharu Motoyama *Ryuichiro Aikawa *Kiyotaka Ujiie UI Design *Hideomi Hashima *Mitsuko Okabe *Kouichi Taruishi *Chiharu Suzuki *Tomoki Moriya *Arisa Ueda *Yukari Tanaka *Mayumi Kimura *Sayaka Fujino *Tomohiro Takei *Yoko Asari Effects Design *Takahiko Kakefuda *Mika Ikegami Sound *Kyoko Miyakura *Shiori Miyazawa Movie Editor *Masaru Tsujiyama Artwork *Keisuke Nakamura *Kentaro Yokokawa *Kotomi Negishi *Masaya Okada *Tamami Ishikawa *Carlson Woon *Arist Xiong Progress Management *Takashi Nakagawa *Tadashi Sato *Kanako Kakino *Yoshito Higuchi *Yoshinobu Shimada *Yu Otsuka *Tetsuya Ōtaguro *Shōji Nakamura *Shinichi Ikeda *Kazuhito Koizumi *Yoshiyuki Aiuchi *Jin-ichiro Okuda Technical Support *Hiroyuki Kato *Tomoatsu Nagafuji *Shogo Nakamura Testing Support *Takeshi Yokoyama *Keigo Suzuki *Kentaro Ikegami *Kiyohiro Kobayashi Translation *Goh Yingxi *Koh Yong Qiang Development Cooperation *BANDAI NAMCO Studios Singapore Pte. Ltd. *Drill Corporation *TRI‑CRESCENDO Inc. *TechnoBooster co.ltd. *HEXADRIVE Inc. *AJP Games Inc. *Mox Co. Ltd. *LANCARSE Ltd. *Lemon Sky Animation Sdn Bhd Special Thanks (BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc.) *Takeshi Azuma *Natsuko Taki *Satoshi Nakamura *Kouta Ochiai *Miki Fujii *Yoshihiro Kurohata *Hiroto Fushimi *Yasushi Omori *Shigeru Yokoyama *Hajime Nakatani Special Thanks (BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc.) *Tomoaki Imanishi *Satoshi Oshita Special Thanks *Hiroshi Satori *Shonosuke Morisue *Masaya Takahashi *Keita Yokoyama *Hideo Yoshizawa Producer *Fumihiro Suzuki General Producer *Masaya Kobayashi BANDAI NAMCO Studios (Dual Pen Sports Team) Game Design Lead Director *Haruki Suzaki Art Director *Chiaki Satake Sound Director *Katsuhiko Iwama Assistant Director *Masanobu Suzui (Dual Pen Sports Team) Game Design *Yasuhito Kobayashi *Takashi Yoshida *Takumi Horie *Shūgo Takayama Programming Lead *Sei Nakatani Programming *Kenichi Wakisaka *Masanori Ota *Keisuke Matsumura *Yoshihiro Nagata Technical Support *Kana Ishikawa Technical Supervisor *Hiroshi Numakami Graphic Design *Hiromi Watanabe *Takaharu Suzuki *Makoto Watarai *Nanami Yoshizaki *Toshiteru Ogata *Kei Hotaka Sound Effects & Coordination Producers *Haruki Suzaki *Motohiro Umeki (Dual Pen Sports Team) VOICES Voices =MUSIC= Music *Motoi Sakuraba Quantic Lab Managing Director *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Producer *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap Project Manager *Raluca Maria Fatol Testers *Adina Denisa Veres *Adrian Alexandru Moldoveanu *Alexei Nastas *Alin Octav Buzgau *Beata Sedevi *Beniamin Emanuel Deaj *Bernadett Jurj *Bogdan Puiu *Catalin Mihai Muresan *Dragos Adrian Somlea *Inês Martins Ferreira *Teodor Sechei *Vlad Sergiu David Localization *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Andrea Pezzillo *Félix Benard *Inês Martins Ferreira *Maria Pavlovscaia *Norbert Miklos Normac *Patrick Marek Targónski *Vlad Andrei Jurca THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Console Programming *Marcin Kamiński Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Team *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic AB *Nik Blower *Erik Stenberg *Mikael Brodén Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Nickelodeon 2017 Kids' Choice Sports Team *Hamish Hamilton *Done and Dusted *Jay Schmalholz *Shelly Sumpter Gillyard *Constance Schwartz *Michael Strahan Credits Testing & Quality Assurance *THQ Nordic AB Publishing Group *Nickelodeon/Viacom Family *DIGITAL Hearts Co. Ltd. *Quantic Lab Product Testing *Quantic Lab Quality Assurance Progress Supervison *Kazuyuki Gofuku Special Thanks Koichiro Hirano, Kazuki Tsukuda, Mitsuo Iwamoto, Ryuji Hamaguchi, Mizuki Ebihara, Yuichiro Ushijima, Masato Kise, Kevin Murray, Vincent Ngo, Zac Evans, Anna Johnson, Daniel Peterson, Sean Taylor Producers Toshiharu Izuno, Shinya Saito, Keisuke Terasaki, Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer Tatsumi Kimishima . . *© 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Sports Superstars and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan KK. Software excessively published by THQ Nordic Gmbh, Austria. developed by BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Sports Superstars